In order to balance a family's increasingly limited free time with necessary chores and responsibilities many people need frequent and specialized outside help in their households. Typically, a household might require assistance with duties, such as, cooking, cleaning, pet care, babysitting, shopping, errands, eldercare, lawn and garden maintenance or handyman duties. For many households, however, the need for such services is often not large enough to require regular full-time help. Thus, when such a need arises, members of the household are faced with the difficult problem of both locating and scheduling competent individuals to perform the required service.
The problems faced by households requiring part-time work are mirrored by personnel seeking to provide these services. The irregular needs of household clientele make it difficult for a service provider to connect with individuals requiring these part-time and specific services. Moreover, there exists a group of individuals, such as people with regular full or part-time jobs, that would be willing to perform these services if they could fit them within their schedule, but for whom the logistical issues raised in establishing clients make performing this type of extra work impractical.